


Boyfriend Material

by mellojello999



Series: Ushijima is Big and Strong [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not beta, Semi is there for half a second, Written in 2 Hours, goshiki pov, he just wants to be cool like Ushijima, inspired by the Haikyuu extras, tendou and wakatoshi are in love, tendou totally wears ushijima's sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999
Summary: Goshiki notices that Tendou's sweaters are quite big on him and asks him about it.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ushijima is Big and Strong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710598
Comments: 22
Kudos: 556





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen the Haikyuu extras where Tendou wears a huge ass sweater? Well I sure have. A short piece to show my appreciation for the oversized sweaters!

Volleyball was definitely a sport that was dominated by height. There were players on the shorter side here and there but there was no doubt that walking into a room full of volleyball players and walking into a forest had a similar feeling. However, many trees of the same height still had many varying features.

Goshiki himself was taking a moment to consider just that as he and the other members of the Shiratorizawa volleyball club were changing after practice. Tendou and Ushijima, two senpais whom he looked up to in more ways than one, were about the same height (even if Tendou’s hair seemed to push it a little bit), and yet their bodies were very different. 

Ushijima, known for his indomitable strength as the super ace of Shiratorizawa, was huge. If his massive height didn’t intimidate you, then his stacked body and thick arms surely would. And the way he carried himself, always with proper posture and confidence only seemed to add onto that bigness, creating a presence of a mountain in human form. 

Tendou on the other hand, made Goshiki think of those noodle-person inflatables that he saw in front of car dealerships on TV. He swears he’s also seen Tendou move like one too. Tendou seemed like he had the mass of a short person, but was stretched out. Not an ounce of extra fat, and minimal muscle seemed to cover his frame. He seemed more like if you swung him around he would crack like a whip. 

Goshiki realised with a start that he might have been staring for too long. Not wanting to look like a creep, he was going to turn away but paused on the sweater that Tendou has just slipped his head into. 

“Tendou-sempai!” Goshiki called. Tendou’s head popped out of the sweater and he turned to look at Goshiki with his eyebrows raised. “That sweater looks quite big! What size is that?” Maybe a larger sweater kept you warmer? Maybe staying warmer was better for your muscles after practice? Usually Goshiki just wore his usual jacket but a sweater looked quite cozy as well…

Tendou looked down at his sweater. “Hmmmm I’m not really sure. Wakatoshi-kun, what size sweater do you wear?”

Goshiki blinked. Why would Tendou ask Wakatoshi.

“It's a double extra large” Wakatoshi answers, not sparing the question a single look.

“Right, right. Double XL. “ Tendou answers, and when he sees Goshiki’s questioning look he continues “This is Wakatoshi-kun’s sweater after all. He buys ‘em to fit him and then I come along take ‘em. We’re the same height, but his huge muscles really fills them out more, so I suppose it does looks like I’m being swallowed up” 

Huh. Goshiki would not have guessed that the captain lent Satori his sweater.

“Speaking of the sweaters, you should probably give some of them back, they probably need washing by now” Ushijima states matter of factly. 

“Maaa maaa, Wakatoshi-kun. Do I really have to give them back? They are soooooo comfy!”

“We both know that giving them to me to wash is not going to keep you from just taking them back again. Besides, you like the detergent I use, don’t you?”

“Mmmmmmm that’s true. Fine. I suppose I can bring some of them around later… But I still want to keep my favorite around for a little longer…” Tendou looked like he was pouting. 

“And which one would that be?”

“All of them of course” Tendou looked over to Ushijima with a big grin on his face, and Ushijima looked back letting out an amused huff and Goshiki swears he saw the corners of his mouth move up into a small smile.

“You are ridiculous” Ushijima says, with the same tone of voice someone might say “you are adorable”

“Yup, and you love me!” Tendou answers gleefully.

“The right to borrow your boyfriend’s clothing is a right that Tendou abuses on the daily” Goshiki hears Semi comment from behind him.

Goshiki’s lips tightened a little as he looked at Ushijima. Not only was Ushijima the super ace of the power house volley team and a player recognized all over Japan, but he was also in a happy relationship and did cute things like lent his sweaters! _Someday_ Goshiki thought to himself _Someday I’m going to be even better than Ushijima at volleyball, and cooler, and I’ll have someone who wants to wear my clothes too._ Goshiki nodded to himself. He also hoped that he would someday be able to put on muscle like Ushijima, so his significant other could look as cute as Tendou is an oversized sweater.

**Author's Note:**

> Ushijima is just so large compared to Tendou, even though they are like the exact same height and I am living for it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are always welcome. Really, good, bad, tell me what you think!
> 
> feel free to seek me out on twitter @mellojello999!


End file.
